


The Housekeeper

by Multifiiction



Series: The Housekeeper [1]
Category: Geralt of Rivia - Fandom, Geralt x Reader - Fandom, Series - Fandom, The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, X reader - Fandom, reader insert - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Male Masturbation, Masturbation, Modern, Modern AU, Reader-Insert, Series, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: Summary: You moved to the big city not too long ago. And you became the housekeeper to the handsome bachelor, Geralt Rivia. At first, your relationship is purely professional, but what happens when you start developing feelings for him?
Relationships: Geralt x reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & You, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/You
Series: The Housekeeper [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671622
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Modern!AU

You remember when your mother asked you, “What would you like to be when you grow up?”

You had big plans, career ideas and your whole life in front of you. As you moved to a bigger city, your dreams were soon crushed by reality. Mean people, unfairness and unkind people surrounded you before you even realized.

You were on the edge of just moving home and starting a new life there, living with your parents.

Your last chance was a cleaning company.

And there, you met with Marie who was a very kind lady and she ran his own business. Her company offered cleaning services from offices to homes. She had many clients so she needed a lot of people to work for her. Marie, despite being successful, wasn’t rich. She had four sons who she raised alone since her husband’s death. Marie was a very kind lady, and so when you went in for the interview, she quickly accepted you. She said something about you reminding her of how she used to be.

Your first job was a family’s house, they were nice and since the wife was pregnant, they needed the help to keep their house clean. You really liked the couple but when the wife gave birth, your services were no longer needed, so you had to say goodbye.

You had a few jobs here and there, but none were permanent.

And now, Marie said that you will be working for a man. All you knew is his address and name.

Today will be your first day working for Mr Rivia. Your new customer had a rather strange name, Geralt Rivia. You found it funny and rather exotic.

But on your first day, you were rather surprised to see a white man with a British accent, well not that his looks mattered to you. All you had to do was clean his rather big and beautiful penthouse. It was obvious from the moment you looked at the building that Mr Rivia was a rich man.

Your first impression of him was that he was handsome, tall and the way he spoke somehow calmed you. You found his hair rather enticing, you never saw someone so young with white hair and his eyes, like amber. It would be hard for any woman and man not to stare. But you knew your place, and you will do your job.

As he was walking you around his house he told you what to do and what he expected from you. He expected basic things, and you noticed that his taste was rather nice. His furniture was modern and his decoration was what one would expect of a bachelor, minimal. In your opinion, the house needed the touch of a woman.

However one thing scared you a little, his living room had windows from the ceiling down to the floor. You looked around as he and you were sitting at his dining table, he went through the paperwork. Since you had to take those into the office.

“Sir, may I have a question?”

“Sure, go on.” he said without looking up.

“You didn’t mention the windows, should I clean those too? I mean I never cleaned a penthouse before, so I’m not sure.”

“Oh.” he said looking at the windows then back at you. “I expected you to do them, is that a problem?”

“You see, Mr Rivia, I- No. There’s no problem. I will do my best!” you knew you should tell him about your fear of heights, but you bit your tongue and didn’t. You really wanted this job and you didn’t want to risk him asking for someone else.

“Okay, then I will send you your schedule regarding when will I expect you to come. I won’t be at home those days, but I will leave a key and your name down at the reception, you know by the elevators where they asked for your ID today.”

“Yes. I remember. Thank you for trusting me, Sir.” you watched the small smile creep onto his face.

“Of course, I’m looking forward working with you, Miss Y/L/N.”


	2. Part 2

You have been working for Geralt for the last two weeks. But you barely saw him, as he promised he wasn’t at home during the time you were there, you only saw him a few times when he arrived home and you were about to leave. You usually greeted him with a smile and left.

Since his home was huge, you usually spent a few hours at his place. You made sure to clean his house the most efficiently. You really enjoyed working for him, and being in such a nice place was a bonus.

But even such an amazing penthouse lacked warmth. There was nothing personal about its owner in it. The art on the walls were sure expensive but they looked like a collection rather than something Geralt would buy, at least to you. There were no pictures or books. Well besides the decoration books, but those didn’t count since he didn’t read them.

One evening, you took your extra time and washed his sheets.

“Oh, you’re still here.” you suddenly heard a voice behind you, it scared you so much it made you jump. “Sorry.”

“Mr Rivia, sorry. I’ll leave soon.”

“I’m sorry for scaring you. Did you have dinner yet?”

“Um, no.” you said placing the blanket and the pillows back on the bed.

“Okay. Let me order something for you as well. I would like to get to know the person that comes here almost every day.” he had a serious face but you smiled at his kind offer.

“Thank you, Sir. But I don’t want to bother you.”

“It’s not a bother.” you didn’t know what to say, you couldn’t argue with him. He was very serious, and to be honest, you wanted to know him as well.

Before you realized, there was an awkward silence between you two.

Geralt cleared his throat.

“I’d like to change.” he said gesturing to his suit.

“Oh, oh. Sorry.” you said while you left his room, blushing. Thankfully you remembered that you didn’t put the sheets on in the guest bedroom, so you went to do that. About fifteen minutes later, you heard his doorbell rang.

What kind of delivery gets here this early?

“Y/N, food is here.” you heard Geralt announce. You went to his kitchen and saw the food on his kitchen island.

“Thank you, you didn’t have to.”

“Please, the pleasure is mine. Which one would you like?” you chose the one that looked more appetizing for you before you both sat down at his table across from each other.

“So, would mind telling me a little bit about yourself? How did you end up in the housekeeping business?”

“Well, I moved here when I got into college. I wanted to be a pastry chef at first then a teacher. I got refused of so many jobs and rejected. My last chance was this before I had to move back to my parents’. I’m glad though, Marie is lovely and takes care of her employees. And I also like doing this. What about you, Sir? Marie told me that you own your company.”

“Yes, the company is a bit multi-purpose. We have teams that work with clothes others are in the make-up and skincare. I didn’t chose it. After my mother raised me alone, she started her own company and she left it to me.”

“Sorry to hear about your mother. At least this explains why you are always so well-dressed.”

“Hmm. And what did you study in college?”

“Tourism and hospitality. I got my degree in that field. And now I’m here.” the sigh you let out was long. And you immediately noticed that Geralt might misunderstand it. “I didn’t mean it like that! I’m really thankful for Marie and for you Mr Rivia for giving me a job.”

“Don’t sweat it, I understood completely.” there was a bit silence between the two of you. You were surprised you are able to talk to someone as good looking as Geralt. Usually, you stuttered and blushed every second. Maybe it was the professional in you.

You finished with your food.

“Thank you so much for dinner, Sir.” you said as you were about to leave since it was winter, you were putting your thick coat on yourself.

“No problem, see you in a few days.”

“Goodnight, Sir.”

“Goodnight.”

After you entered the elevator you let out a long sigh. After that day, you were certain, you had a crush on your new employer, great.

But who wouldn’t?

He was handsome, kind and although a bit quiet, he liked having conversations.

Now you knew what will come, you’ll continue crushing on the handsome rich man until he breaks your heart.

***

A whole week went by, and you started to see Geralt more and more. Whenever you were at his place and he arrived home, he’d ask you to eat with him. One time he said that this way he feels less alone and you understood since you were rather lonely yourself.

Your crush on him during those days only grew stronger. You found yourself getting lost in his gorgeous eyes. You really enjoyed his dry humour and how easily he made you laugh. As you started to learn more and more about him, he opened up and you were able to see a side of him that you liked to believe, no one else did.

Everything went well, until that say.

One day, you were running late with the things you needed to clean. You figured that Geralt might be busy with his job and that’s why he didn’t come back yet.

You were almost done with the bathroom when you heard the front door open. You heard someone coming in. Then there was a noise of something getting knocked over. You didn’t understand the situation, you slowly made your way to the door, quietly, since you assumed that it might be a burglar or something instead of Geralt. You really hoped that it wouldn’t be but you were prepared for any possibilities. 

However, you saw the last thing you ever wanted to see.

Geralt came home with a woman. She had gorgeous long blonde locks and she was skinny with long legs, you felt jealous. Her and Geralt was making out feverishly.

When Geralt’s necktie got thrown onto the ground, you knew you needed to leave. But as you walked backwards your back hit the wall which made the air in your lungs come out.

And they heard you, as both was now staring at you.

“Who’s she?” the woman asked with a disgusted expression.

“I-I-I’m leaving. Sorry to disturb you.” you didn’t even look at any of them as you grabbed your coat and ran out of the door.

You didn’t know what to do, you knew you shouldn’t have started developing feelings, yet there you were, heartbroken like a teenage girl over a stupid crush. You should have known better.

You promised yourself that you’d stop, and you’ll keep your relationship with him at a business level.

But why did it still hurt so much?


	3. Part 3

You really thought that maybe, just maybe, he’d see you a woman. Just one time it would have been nice. Just one time.  
So, you decided to do what everyone with a disappointed and hurt heart would you decided to give up and move on.  
After you saw Geralt with that woman, you tried your best to avoid him. When you had work, you made sure you finished as quickly as possible. This way, you would save your heart from the break.  
You could still do it. You could still forget him.   
And that’s what you really tried to do.  
You were about to finish with your cleaning. You were in the kitchen, putting his washed plates into their places.   
The front door opened and in came a man, but his voice was louder than anything you ever heard.   
“Geralt~ it is me. I came by, no need to thank me, it-“he immediately stopped once he saw you.  
Since he said Geralt’s name you assumed they knew each other.   
“Hi.” was all you could say, you didn’t want to sound rude. And as soon as you did, he started talking, you felt like he might never stop.  
“So you are the new housekeeper Geralt told me about, I’m Jaskier. Geralt’s bestest friend in the whole wide world. Wow, you are a beauty. What’s your name? Where did you grow up? Do you like music? I’m a singer, do you want me to sing for you?” but before he could start you stopped him.  
“It’s okay. I do like music and stuff, but I have to work now. My name is Y/N Y/L/N.” Although you found him a bit annoying with his constant talking, you found him to be a funny man. You decided that you instantly liked him. But then you remembered something. “How did you get in?”  
“Oh, I have a key. You see, I’m Geralt’s only friends, so…I have authority.” his smile made you smile. But you knew that your feelings for Jaskier were different than for Geralt. Jaskier was more like a funny guy who was easy to laugh at, even if you only knew him for a few minutes. Geralt was more serious and intimidation yet still kind. And the way Geralt’s smile melted your heart was not the same as watching Jaskier smile.   
“I see. Well, I just finished, so I’ll be on my way.”  
“What? Do you have to work somewhere else?”  
“No. I’m going home, I finished today-“ you couldn’t finish since he interrupted you.  
“Ooooooh. Let’s go and eat then. I wanted to go with Geralt but since he’s not here.” you looked at him and contemplated the idea.   
“Sure.”  
***  
As it turned out Jaskier was just as rich as Geralt was. He took you to a fancy restaurant and you felt so underdressed. And the food looked just as big as the tip of your finger and costed more than your home.  
“You know what?” you asked looking at Jaskier as the waiter was looking for a table for us. “I’ll decide on the place, let’s go.” Jaskier looked rather surprised but followed you.  
You went to your favourite fast-food restaurant. Jaskier looked out of place while you looked out of place in the restaurant he took you.  
“Come one, let’s order.”  
You and Jaskier had a really great time. Although he was flirty in his nature, you could tell that he wasn’t very serious about it.  
“Are you single?” he suddenly asked.  
“Yes. Why? Would you like to volunteer?” you asked playing along.  
“No, but I might know someone.”  
“Oh really? Who?”  
“You might know him already.” he said winking at you.  
“Shut up! Don’t lie to me this is not funny.” you knew he was referring to Geralt.   
“I’m not lying. I’m just saying.”  
“Can we talk about something else, please?”  
Jaskier was a pushy person, but your expression got to him, so he changed the subject.  
“There will be an event next week, would you like to come?”   
“I like parties.”  
“Fancy parties? We can go and buy a dress for you, I know a couple of shops.”  
“I’m sure you do, you are very well dressed. But your tease is rather expensive.”  
“Yes. But it mustn’t be a problem. I will buy it as a… birthday gift.”  
“My birthday has already passed.”  
“Doesn’t matter, then late birthday gift. You will have to come.”  
You that there was no point in arguing with Jaskier, so you agreed.  
***  
You were excited to go shopping with Jaskier. His style was really nice, so you were sure you’ll end up with a rather nice dress.  
Jaskier sent a car to you that picked you up and drove you to the rather rich part of the city and stopped in front of a well-known brand.   
“Good morning, Y/N.” said Jaskier as he stood in front of the shop.   
“Morning.”  
“Okay, let’s get you a bit… changed.” he said motioning to your clothes. Sure you were only wearing jeans with a shirt and a leather jacket since it wasn’t that cold outside.   
You had a really great time with Jaskier. He basically filled your wardrobe, even if you tried to stop him buying you stuff, he insisted.   
You didn’t want him to feel like you are using him for money or anything like that.  
“Come one, Y/N. I know you are not. It is great to have a friend who’s not always grumpy like Geralt.”  
“How did you become friends anyway? You are so different.”  
“Well, that’s the magic of it. We met in middle school and we have been friends since.”Jaskier picked up a gorgeous dress and put it against your body.  
“Try this. With this and this.” he said giving you shoes as well as the beautiful dress.  
You went to try them on.  
You put the dress on with the black pair of shoes Jaskier chose for you.  
You honestly rather liked it on yourself.  
“Okay, we are getting this for the party!”  
“By the way what kind of party is it? Like a charity event for the rich to show off their sugarbabys and wives that only married them because they are rich?” you laughed at your joke.  
“Yes.” you stopped laughing.  
“What?”  
“Yes. It is a charity event.”  
“Shut up!” you told him as Jaskier started laughing.   
“Your face!” he said holding his stomach.  
“Shut it, Jaskier!” you said as you walked back to get changed.   
***  
Since you had worked on the week of the event, you went to Geralt’s place every day.  
Geralt had an aquarium installed in on the weekend. Which he told you about, and that your duty will be to clean the glass.  
The aquarium was in his living room and it looked magnificent. It was basically glass from top to bottom and the fish in it were as elegant as Geralt himself.  
The day before the event, you were fortunate to have Geralt at home, so you could tell him about you going. So, while cleaning his bedroom, when he came in to take a shower after he was done working out, you initiated the talk even if he still made you weak. You’d say you were hiding your feelings quite well.  
“So, you know I met Jaskier right?”  
“Hmm.” you heard him comment.  
“He invited me to an event for tomorrow.”  
“He told me about it. Why are you telling this to me? Are you asking for permission?”  
“No of course not Mr Rivia. I just wanted to inform you so you wouldn’t be surprised.”  
“I won’t be.” he was as cold as ever as he went into his bathroom.  
You quickly left after that.  
His rude tone made you want to prove a point. So, you promised to yourself you’ll look the most stunning you ever did.


	4. Part 3.5

Geralt’s POV

Geralt heard you leave. He heard the door close behind you as he sat in the warm bath.

He regretted his words if he could go back he would be nicer.

The truth was that Geralt actually really enjoyed your presence and he really liked you. But he couldn’t let you close.

He promised to himself that after his last ex, who broke his heart into pieces, he will never need a girlfriend. That’s why he only had flings.

But when Marie sent you to his place, something in him happened. Something which he recognized from experience. That is why he asked you to stay and eat with him for weeks. He enjoyed your company and got to know you better. He enjoyed talking and eating with you.

As he sat in the bath he was swirling his fingers on the surface of the water.

As he thought back, he remembered the way you smiled and eased up after a few days of being around him.

He looked at the ceiling before he started washing his hair.

He could tell by the way you looked at him, you saw him differently. And Geralt enjoyed so much the way you looked at him, your eyes mesmerised him, and it hurt him so much because he knew, he shouldn’t fell this way. He shouldn’t fall in love. He already got burnt once.

But he still couldn’t stop his heart. His feelings were deep, and not innocent at all.

One moment he was thinking about your smile as you ate the dinner he ordered for you, and then a second later all he could see was you bent over on his kitchen table cleaning. Or you cleaning his windows. He wanted too much to just push your pants down and take you on the table or push your naked form against his windows for the whole world to see as he fucked your brains out.

Geralt was never this confused before. He had women that he only wanted to have one night with and then he’d leave, but he never once had a woman he wanted to not only pamper, but also admire and fuck and make love, he was confused yet he knew exactly what he wanted.

He opened his eyes and he was still in the bath. But now he had a throbbing hard-on to deal with all by himself.

Geralt let out a groan. Slightly annoyed that you had this effect on him but at the same time he was glad he could still have genuine feelings.

Geralt took a hold of his penis with a loose fist and then started to move his hand up and down the shaft. He moved a bit more down so his head could lay on the side of the bathtub. Geralt felt the thrill rush up his spine as he pleasured himself. Slightly opening his mouth as small noises came from deep within. Geralt didn’t stop the noises that escaped his mouth. He felt good and he wasn’t ashamed of that.

His muscles tensed and he started to quicken the movement of his hand. He thought back to the different clothes you wore and how amazing they looked on you. Geralt failed to admit it even to himself the way he felt about you.

“Y/N.” your name left his lips in the softest and most lustful way possible.

Geralt felt no shame as he once again quickened his hand movement. His cock got harder with each stroke and Geralt could hear the water splashing with his hand movements. But all was on his mind is you and the pleasure that clouded his mind.

All he could focus on is the desire building up in him.

He knew he was getting close so he tightened his grip ever so slightly.

Almost all of Geralt’s body shook as he came right into the water. He was breathing heavily and one his thoughts about you finally ended he let go of his now limp cock and took a quick shower to clean himself.

He laid down on his bed and watched tv.

The show that played was one of his favourites. But all he could think about is how will he look into your eyes and look at you the same way when he just pleasured himself to the thought of you.


	5. Part 4

The night of the event came quicker than you anticipated.   
You took your dress every day out of the closet and looked at it. As you remembered Geralt’s words every day, the more motivated you got.  
And finally, it came.  
Jaskier arrived just in time, and after a big round of compliments, you found yourself in the back of the limo.  
“You look nervous,” Jaskier said.  
“I have never been in a limo before, I’m more excited and curious rather than nervous.”  
“What about Geralt?”  
“What about him?”  
“Well, you told me how rude he was when you were at his place the last time.”  
“Yes. But I won’t let that ruin this for me. I was always curious about how rich people party. You know in the movies they always walk around with that expensive champagne and eat those incredibly small portions.”  
“You are not far from the truth, Y/N. But you’ll see. If you are uncomfortable at any moment, we’ll leave.”  
“Thank you, Jaskier. For being a good friend.” you smiled at him and it made him extremely happy after all Jaskier barely had any genuine friend beside Geralt and even sometimes Geralt was hard to deal with, but with you, Jaskier felt like he was a kid again.  
“No problem. Now deep breath, we are almost there!”  
“What? But I wanted to do the typical girl thing where they pup out of the window that’s on the roof and yell and scream at strangers!”  
“Maybe after the Gala? When you have some of that fancy champagne in you?”  
“Great idea!”  
***  
The place where the gala took place looked more like a museum, it had paintings, and pictures on the walls and everything looked very fancy. The walls were decorated with columns, the stairs and the floor were made out of marble. You felt so out of place. The fanciest place you have ever been to was probably the museum you went to with your class probably when you were a teenager.  
Jaskier introduced you to a few people but you didn’t bother to remember their names. It was clear they looked down on you. Most thought you and Jaskier were a couple, but both of you quickly disagreed with that.  
Jaskier seemed to really like the Gala, he was smiling and chatting with everyone, either that or he was used to faking happiness and interest. But you weren’t, you hated acting fake, but you should have been prepared for this. Yet you still hoped something nice would happen.  
You left Jaskier’s side to get some fresh air from all the people, as you moved to the furthest point of the room. You looked around but didn’t see Geralt anywhere. You saw Jaskier having a laugh with a young man. They looked like they have been friends for a long time now.  
“Champagne?” you got a bit startled when the waitress offered you the drink.  
“Yes. Thank you.” the waitress smiled at you as you took the glass from her tray. She moved on and as you started your champagne, you noticed a man walking up to the stage.  
“Ladies and Gentleman, I would like to welcome everyone at our event. We made this Gala happen in order to raise funding for the Saint Martin Hospital. I’d like everyone to give a big round of applause to the two most generous people who donated to the cause. One is Geralt Rivia.” everyone started clapping including you. You were at the back of the room, but you could still make out Geralt and how amazingly handsome he looked in his suit. You stared at him as he looked like a God in his royal blue suit.  
You planned to amaze him with your looks, but the opposite might have just happened. Then the man started talking again.   
“And the other one, Cahir Ceallach.” everyone started clapping once again. You watched this Cahir a well. He was slimmer but the same height as Geralt. His features were unique and handsome in away. And although you thought it was impossible, he looked scarier than Geralt. Cahir looked like a cold emotionless man and his full black attire didn’t soften that one bit. Yet there was something about him, something interesting, it was the same with Geralt. Maybe it was the thrill of them being so out of your reach, you weren’t sure. But one thing was sure, both of them were handsome, influential and wealthy, you bet that every woman and even some men would give their lives just to stand beside any of the two.  
After the stage was once again quiet. You started looking for Jaskier, but you just couldn’t find him, so you grabbed a glass of champagne and moved to a corner.   
You thought that maybe it was a silly idea. After all, you are just a housekeeper, what were you doing at a party like that? You decided to get a taxi and go home.   
Why did you think that putting on an expensive dress doing your make up and wearing a high heel that you could barely walk in would make Geralt notice you? Silly idea.  
As you went to the lobby and asked for your coat, it wasn’t too cold since it was spring but a thin coat was still needed otherwise you’d get a cold, you heard a man’s voice.  
“Leaving already?” it wasn’t Jaskier nor Geralt. You turned around and saw the man from earlier, Cahir, standing behind you. You were surprised, to say the least. “It really is a shame Miss. You look breath-taking. How rude of me, my name is Cahir Ceallach. Nice to meet you.”  
“Hi. My name is Y/N Y/L/N. Nice to meet you.” Meanwhile, the person behind you got your coat and handed it to you, you took it and turned back to Cahir as the person left.  
“Let me get you home, I cannot let such a beautiful lady to go into the city this late.” although his expression didn’t change as he spoke, for some reason you truly believed that he was worried about you, even if you didn’t know the reason behind it.   
“It’s not necessary, I’m sure they would miss one of their biggest donators.”  
“Oh, please, they wouldn’t even notice. I like charity but events like this are all for show. I noticed you during the time I was on stage.” you blushed a little as he took a step closer. “Hard not to notice such beauty.”   
“T-Thank you. Your compliments are too kind.”  
“You are obviously not used to this. May I ask, who brought you here?”  
“J-Jaskier.”  
“I know him well and Geralt Rivia too. Please don’t think I was rude when I said you are not used to this. It’s just nice to meet a person who is not fake like them in there.” Cahir said pointing to the door the Gala was held behind.   
“I didn’t think you were rude. I don’t belong here, I’m just a housekeeper. I’ll leave now.” You offered him a small smile, but he didn’t give up.  
“Let me take you home, please.” you looked into his eyes. His face didn’t show any emotions, but his eyes sure did.  
You agreed that he’d take you home. His car wasn’t a limo like Jaskier’s, Cahir’s was a very fancy car and somehow it felt a lot nicer. The chauffeur opened the door for both of you and you gave your address to the chauffeur.  
However, you failed to notice the pair of eyes who saw you leave with Cahir.  
***  
After you had left from the Gala, Jaskier bombed your phone with messages and calls. You told him what happened during a call.  
“Cahir Ceallach, took you home?”  
“He offered when he saw me leaving. He was being nice, Jaskier.”  
“Y/N, Cahir is… Let’s just say him and Geralt don’t really get along. They used to be friends, but things happened and now they are not. If you like Geralt, you should stay away from Cahir.”  
It took you a moment to wrap your head around what Jaskier just said.  
“Look, Geralt doesn’t see me as anything. He thinks I’m worthless, so excuse me when someone who is genuinely interested comes by and I accept their kind offer.”  
“Okay, I see where you are coming from, Y/N. I do. Geralt is a dick and a blind dick at that to not see what you are capable of. Speaking of which, tomorrow you will be at his place right?”  
“Yes. I will have to wash his clothes and iron them as well as clean the fish tank. Why? You want to come by?”  
“Maybe. Well, goodnight, Y/N!”  
“Goodnight!”  
However, you didn’t tell Jaskier one little detail.  
That you gave your phone number to Cahir.  
What were you supposed to do? He looked like a lost puppy when he asked for it! You couldn’t say no!  
***  
The next day you did what you were supposed to, you cleaned the fish tank and was folding Geralt’s clothes when he arrived home.  
You let your presence known as you went to greet him in the hallway.  
“Welcome home, Sir. I’m about to finish with your clothes, after that I’ll take my leave.”  
“You didn’t say hi to me yesterday.” you didn’t expect him to bring last night up so quickly.  
“I-I-“  
“And then you left with him.”  
“Well, Cahir was kind enough and offered me a ride.”  
“Kind.” Geralt basically spat that word out. “Nothing about him is kind.”  
You got a bit irritated as he avoided your eyes.  
“Why do you care?” you asked a bit aggressively. Geralt got surprised by your tone.  
“Huh?”  
“I said, why do you care who I go home with?” Geralt didn’t know what to say, he got bit angry and the first thing that was on his mind came out, which was probably a bad idea.  
“I had to watch you walk away with him!”  
“And?”  
“AND? And I’m fucking in LOVE with you! Can’t you see? I thought you knew! I had you stay here, we bonded… I know, I know I fucked it up when I brought that woman here or when I was rude with you. I tried to keep my feelings down, but the moment I saw you walk away with him, I lost it!”  
You stood there, frozen by his confession.  
What?


	6. Chapter 6

“What do you mean?” you were as calm as ever, your mind couldn’t process what Geralt just told you.  
“I meant what I said. I only ever felt like this once, no, that was different, this, you are everything I ever wanted. You are kind, humble and beautiful. The day you came into my life…you changed me. I never had been jealous because of a woman.”  
Your mind started to function again.  
“Huh?” was all you could make out. You really didn’t know how to react.   
“This must be a lot for you.” Geralt said looking down, he looked like he accepted defeat.   
“It is… a lot for me to take in. Can I-” you wanted to ask for time, to think about things to think about him. But who were you kidding. You didn’t really need time to think. “How should I say this?”  
When Geralt noticed you didn’t reject him, he started moving closer. He slowly backed you into a wall.  
You felt his finger touch your cheek and then he pulled your head up by putting his fingers under your jawline. He made you look into his eyes. And you immediately got melted by his golden hues. You always found them weird and sometimes you thought he was wearing contact lenses, but now, as you saw them so close, it was clear, this was his real eye colour.   
Geralt started to lean closer and closer to you, you didn’t move an inch, your mind still trying to find out if this is reality. You failed to notice that Geralt has closed both his eyes and the distance between you two.  
He placed his lips onto yours in a sweet kiss. You barely felt it and he already pulled away.  
You don’t know what came over you. Suddenly you pulled him close to you and gave him a feverish kiss which he immediately reciprocated. His hands were on your hips quickly, as you were in his hair, pulling on his hairband to let his beautiful locks out. Once you did, his hair dropped and some stands touched your face. It was a nice sensation, and it tickled a little.  
Your kissing soon turned into a full make-out session. You had to pull away to get some air but Geralt didn’t approve of that. He groaned and leaned in to kiss you again but you pulled away, turning your head to the side so his kiss would land on your cheek. Geralt didn’t like that, he wanted your sweet lips, but he soon found your neck.  
“D-Don’t leave a mark.” you told him but you could tell he wasn’t listening. So, when you felt like he was leaving a mark, you pushed him away slightly. It took you quite the effort to do so, since he was such a broad man.   
“Please.” you didn’t know that Geralt was actually begging you to not push him away, you thought he wanted to leave a mark on your neck, which you cannot allow him to do.  
At that point you didn’t know just how broken inside he really was. At that point, you didn’t know you will be the one for him, the one to save him from his loneliness. At that point, all you did was hug and kiss him more.  
And as you kissed his hands began to wander all over your body. Once again, you pulled away.  
“Take me on a date first, Mister Rivia. Then you might get handsy with me.” you said while he looked into our eyes. Mesmerised by your beauty.   
“Date-Yes. Okay, when? Where?...” He looked confused. You couldn’t help but think that you made Geralt confused.   
“How about dinner tomorrow? Are you free?” he finally managed to ask once he collected his thoughts.  
“Sure, here?” you asked referring to his home.  
“Yes. I will go and pick you up from your home.”   
“Oh.”  
“You looked disappointed, Y/N. Did I say something wrong?”  
“No, it’s just my home… is not as nice as yours.”  
“Like I care. I fell in love with you because it’s you, I don’t care about your financial status.” he said smiling at you. A real heart-warming smile. You never thought you will be able to see Geralt smile like that let alone be the reason to it.  
“Then tomorrow.” you said giving him one more kiss before pulling yourself away. He followed you like a puppy as you picked up your coat and bag along with your shoes.  
“I will text you the time tomorrow morning if that’s okay.”  
“Fine by me.”  
“Actually, what am I doing?” you started to worry he just realized he confessed to his housekeeper and was about to take it back. “I’ll drive you home.”   
And he did. He drove you in one of his very expensive cars, you were afraid to change the radio, the fear of that you might break the car somehow.   
“That’s me.” you said pointing at a regular apartment building.   
“Let me park somewhere.” When Geralt wanted to get out of the car you stopped him.  
“I don’t know if you want to leave such a car unattended. This isn’t a bad part of the city, just…you know. People are not used to these.”  
“Don’t worry. I can always buy a new car.” he said getting out of the vehicle.   
Geralt walked you to the entrance of the building.   
“I will come and pick you up. I assume you don’t work tomorrow.”  
“Oh? And how do you know that?” you asked smiling at him.  
“I might know your employer.”  
You could only smile and offer him one last kiss before you said your goodbyes.  
***  
The next day, you spent about three hours getting ready for your date.  
You picked out your best clothing did your hair and makeup. Even if you were just going to spend the night at Geralt’s home, you still wanted to look impressive and further make him fall for you. You chose an elegant yet still comfortable shirt with some tight jeans and elegant shoes.  
And so when your doorbell rang, you were ready.   
You went down and there he stood in casual clothing.  
“Oh, I feel overdressed.”  
“No, you look amazing.” He placed a kiss onto your cheek and walked you to his car. But this time, he didn’t drive. He was sitting with you at the back of his Rolls Royce while a chauffeur drove the expensive car back to his house.   
“You really look breath-taking, Y/N.”  
“Thank you very much. You look quite nice as well.” You could feel the awkwardness in the air. “So, what did you plan?” You asked in hopes of lightening the mood.  
“Well, I have to tell you that I just called Marie and you are no longer my housekeeper.”  
“What?”  
“I can’t have my girlfriend work for me!”  
“Girlfriend?”  
“Well, only if you want to be.”  
“Hmm. You will have to wait until the end of our date to get an answer to that question.”  
“Fine by me.”  
The car came to a stop and the chauffeur called out.  
“We are here, Sir.” Geralt opened the door and got out, you wanted to do the same but your door got opened before you could. The chauffeur was holding the handle as he stood behind the door.  
“Ma’am.” he said.  
“Thank you.” you offered the kind man a smile and as Geralt got to your side, you walked off with him.  
You were used to being in Geralt’s presence, even having dinner with him. But this time was different.  
He was more laid back, he let his true self show, and you loved it. You loved seeing him be this comfortable with you.   
He told you many stories about him and Jaskier. Some you already heard from Jaskier, but you didn’t tell that to Geralt he was so into the story. Although Geralt was a big and manly man, at those times, he looked adorable.   
You talked more openly about yourself than before. Now, you were his date, previously you were the only company for him after his day was over.  
Then suddenly after what felt like hours, you looked at your watch and noticed how much time has passed.   
There was silence.  
You waiter for Geralt to say or do something. It was obviously the end of the date, yet he seemed like he didn’t want it to end, so as he took a sip of his wine, you looked at him and said.  
“Yes.”  
“Hm?”  
“Yes, I will be your girlfriend.”  
Geralt suddenly remembered at the beginning of the date he asked you, but during the time you spent together, he completely forgot about it. Maybe it was nervousness or happiness, he didn’t know.  
A smile crept onto his face. He looked so genuinely happy it made you smile.  
“Thank you.” was all he could say.  
And finally, Geralt saw a little bit of light in his lonely life.


	7. Part 6 (The End)

And finally, Geralt saw a little bit of light in his lonely life and all he can do is thank you for it.  
You changed his life and perspective of life.  
You moved into his penthouse after four months of dating. Waking up next to such a handsome and kind man was all you ever wanted and more.  
“I’m thinking about hiring a new housekeeper.” Geralt said one morning as he made breakfast while you waited for him, sitting at the table.  
“What?”  
“A new housekeeper, you can’t clean this place, work and plan our wedding at the same time.” Geralt wasn’t wrong, it was a bit too much, a month ago, he asked you on a fancy date, which you gladly accepted. You went to the restaurant only to find it empty since he rented the whole place. You weren’t exactly surprised that he proposed to you, with the way he treated and looked at you, you were basically already his wife.  
“I sure can! Don’t underestimate me, Geralt.”  
“I’m not underestimating you, My Love. All I’m saying is that you don’t need the stress. I just, I don’t want in the future when you think back to our wedding, for you to only remember the stress of the preparation.”  
“Anything but a housekeeper, Geralt.”  
“Hm?”  
“I don’t want someone to come here every day, get all wet and bothered by you walking around shirtless. I don’t want someone to replace me. I can clean the house and work and plan the wedding.”  
“My Love, no one will ever replace you. Never. Ever.” Geralt understood your concern since his love for you blossomed when you were his employee. “Then how about a wedding planner?”  
“That might be a better idea, but I want you to have some saying in it. Don’t just leave it up to me as you did with our home.” It was true, Geralt completely leaned back and let you redecorate his home, he always said “If you like it, so will I.” and just left it all to you. But for the wedding you wanted him to participate, choose colours, flowers, decorations and if he wanted something, he should say it.  
“Hmm.” was all he said and you rolled your eyes with a smile on your face. His usual response to 90% of the things was the low ‘hmm’ that only he could do so perfectly.  
***  
To your surprise, Geralt actually looked rather interested in planning the wedding. He even argued about the colour of the tablecloth. You were quite surprised when he mentioned that he always wanted his wedding to be in a nice mansion that is surrounded by nature.  
Your wedding planner, Natasha, found just the place. A gorgeous old mansion with a huge garden far away from the city. It was the perfect place, but only once you saw it all decorated and ready for the wedding when it all sank in.  
You were about to marry Geralt Rivia. The millionaire, handsome, muscular and silver-haired man. The one and only. He was like a collectable, the rarest kind. But of course, those were only the materialistic things, the surface of who Geralt really was.  
Geralt was the man who fell in love, yet decided to deny it. And only when his jealousy got the best of him was he able to confess.  
Geralt was the man who you went on a three day trip for your anniversary into a skiing resort only to get snowed in. Geralt was the man who made sure that even if you couldn’t leave the bungalow, you were still comfortable. He was the man who you had numerous baths with and passionate yet rough sex to keep you warm.  
Geralt was the man who bought you tampons and ice cream when you were on your period and you were in too much pain to move.  
Geralt was the man who brought you a new car, just so he would be assured that you are safe in the traffic.  
Geralt was the man who let you redecorate his whole place and all he could concentrate on once it was done is the light in your eyes and the smile on your face as you walked around.  
Geralt was the man who tried his best not to let a single drop of tear escape his eyes once he was you in your beautiful dress walking towards him, to become his wife. He was the man who once you were alone, let that tear out, but only for you to see, and you were the woman who caught that tear with your thumb as you leaned up to kiss him.  
And Jaskier was the man who let all his tears out on the wedding, concerning the guests, even the priest if he was okay. But once Jaskier was on the stage, singing and playing his guitar as you danced with your husband, he stopped crying and started smiling.  
***  
Two years after the wedding, Geralt and you were happily married. Sure, your new job had some concerns and co-workers that Geralt didn’t like, you worked it all out.  
And now, with a baby on the way, you wondered what your husband will say. Despite being together for so long, children and the topic of a family was never brought up which might be strange but it was true.  
One night, you were sitting on the couch, watching a movie. The movie was a family film, so you decided to bring the topic up.  
“I don’t understand why did they have so many children? They can’t even control them.”  
“Hmm.” was all you heard so you needed a new technique.  
“I quite like the little girl though.”  
“Yeah, she’s cute.”  
“Geralt, would you want to have children?” this seemed to surprise him.  
“Well, to be honest, I didn’t. But I never wanted to get married either, so I don’t know anymore. I mean I don’t completely hate the idea, but I might not want right now. Why are you pregnant?” his question was a joke, but when you didn’t laugh with him, he knew something was up.  
“You say you are not ready and you want to wait right?” he could only nod as he listened to you intensely. “Seems like the little one has different ideas,” you say and wait for him to get it.  
“Fuck.” was all he said. To be honest he sounded more nervous than angry which was a good sign.  
“Don’t swear! The baby will hear you!”  
“How long?”  
“How long have I known or how long into the pregnancy I am?”  
“Yes.”  
“I have known for two days now. My doctor discovered it during my regular check-up and since he couldn’t predict how long I was and sent me to the appropriate doctor, I will find out tomorrow. But if I had to guess, I’d say about three weeks? When we did it in-“  
“In the shower.” he finished your sentence.  
“Yes. Are you angry?”  
“No, why would I be? Shocked? Yes. But not angry.”  
“Well, seems like your pull-out game is not as strong as you might have thought. But I’m happy. Are you?”  
“Hmm.” Geralt was deep in thought. He contemplated whether he would be a good father or not, so many thoughts ran in his head.  
“I was scared when the doc told me. I was scared of your reaction but more about myself. I’m still not sure if I’m ready to be a mother, or if I will be a good one. But I’m very sure about the fact that I will keep this baby. I think we will be able to do it, I mean Jaskier was a tough one but we managed him, right?” Geralt smiled a little.  
“I want a girl.” he said.  
“We will have to wait to get to know that, but I’m happy. Are you.”  
“Yes. I’m happy. I’m going to be a father! We are going to be parents, Love! I need to read books, and we will need a house! A big house! I’m not stopping at one child! I want a whole army of them! All girls, as gorgeous as you are My Love. And the boys, strong like me!”  
You smiled as your husband went on and on about his plans. It was great to see him so excited after how concerned he looked a moment ago.  
He stood up, gesturing around, to be honest, you stopped listening to him after he started coming up with names.  
You stood up grabbed his face and kissed him. It didn’t take him a moment to get his hands on your hips as he pulled you closer to himself.  
“I love you, Y/N.” he said when he pulled away and looked into your eyes. His gold ones glistening in the sunlight.  
“I love you too Geralt.”  
From a simple housekeeper to his wife and now to the mother of his child. You went a long way, but your love for him and his love for you never changed.  
And never will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part is nothing but fluff since Geralt deserves that. Hope you enjoyed the series!


End file.
